


Mickey needs glasses.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey needs glasses and he thinks he looks dorky but Ian loves them.





	Mickey needs glasses.

Ian walked into the house and put his bag down as he saw Mickey sitting on the couch.  
Ian walked over to the couch and kissed Mickey on the forehead “Hey, how’d your appointment go?”  
Mickey looked annoyed as he put his cigarette out, “shitty.”  
Ian looked concerned and sat down next to Mickey on the couch, “care to explain?”  
Mickey rubbed his forehead in annoyance and turned to Ian “I have to get glasses.”  
Ian just smiled, “hey not the worst thing in the world right?”  
Mickey stood up and headed toward the kitchen calling out “I’m going to look like a fucking nerd.” 

Ian stayed sitting on the couch and sighed, he knew there would be no getting through to Mickey about this situation.  
Mickey came back with a beer and handed Ian one and sat back down.  
“I’m literally going to look so fucking stupid” Mickey said before taking a big sip of his beer.  
Ian couldn’t help but laugh a little as he put his beer down on the table, “You don’t think you’re overreacting?”  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian and Ian couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

Ian got up to go change and Mickey followed him into the bedroom “Mick, they are just glasses and if you hate it so much then why didn’t you get contacts? 

“They said that the contacts would take 4-6 weeks to be shipped and they gave me the glasses today” Mickey mumbled the last part out hoping Ian wouldn’t hear.  
Ian was putting pajamas on and turned to Mickey with an eager smile “you got them already?”  
Mickey just pointed to the nightstand next to the bed and exhaled deeply in annoyance.  
Ian opened the drawer and saw a basic black eyeglass case and took it out.  
“You have to try these on for me babe” Ian laughed as he handed Mickey the case.  
Mickey snatched the case from Ians hands and gave him an annoyed look.  
“Please babe” Ian looked at Mickey with sad eyes and a pouty face.  
Mickey rolled his eyes before opening the case “You know I hate you right?”

Mickey put the glasses on his face and immediately turned red with color.  
Ian couldn’t help but smile and walk over to Mickeys side of the bed.  
“You look fucking sexy” Ian grabbed Mickeys face and kissed him.  
When Ian stopped kissing Mickey, Mickey licked his lips “you think so huh?”  
“I have an idea” Ian eagerly responded.  
Mickey seemed interested as he looked down and could see that Ian was aroused.  
“Oh yeah big guy, what’s the idea?”  
Ian put his fingers through Mickeys hair and loosened a strand.  
Mickey looked up at Ian confused when Ian smirked “I’ve always wanted to fuck Clark Kent.”  
Mickey started laughing “you’re such a fucking nerd.”  
Ian shrugged before kissing Mickey again and swiftly bending him over the bed.


End file.
